


It's a family thing

by Tagide



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Family Fluff, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, enzo is a lil shit, enzo likes to torture his brother, iker is enzo's tutor, in a totally safe and brotherly way, only words were used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagide/pseuds/Tagide
Summary: — You kids forget that I also know how to make boys moan.orLuca wants to keep his boyfriend a secret from his family but there's no way that is ever going to happen. Aka: Zidane family crack(?)





	It's a family thing

 

‡

— Okay, so the author wants to salvage the elementary instinct of the social conventionalism and tradition? — Enzo enquired.

— Precisely, if you ask me, it’s very evident in the whole book don’t you think? — Iker pressured. Enzo had read only half of the book, although he couldn’t tell his tutor that. He had a feeling Iker knew this or at least had big suspicions he hadn’t finished the task given. Iker raised his brows — If you read the whole book, that is…

— Yeah… About that, I tried to finish it on time but… I’m kind of a slow reader and— His attempt at excusing himself was cut by a loud noise, as if someone had been pushed against the office’s door. Enzo preferred to use his father’s office for the tutoring classes instead of his room, there was more space and he didn’t have to tidy it up every two days. — What the… I’ll be right back — Enzo lifted himself from the chair and walked to the door. No intruder would get past the building’s security and be that noisy, he was pretty sure it was one of his brothers. He opened the door abruptly. To say he was surprised was anunderstatement. — What the actual fuck, Luca?

— Language! — He heard Iker yell, still seated at the desk.

Luca disentangled himself from the other boy’s arms rapidly. — Uhm… I—

— Are you seriously going to try to excuse yourself? Hey, Arra! — Enzo chuckled as he casually greeted the other boy, who was still leaning against the wall, looking extremely embarrassed. — It’s not like this is a big surprise, right? — He waved his hand at the both of them.

— What do you mean? — Luca looked quite scared now, as if his enormous secret had been exposed and this somehow affected his whole future.  

— Well, for starters, you’re always with him, and you’re so touchy when you’re together, plus you always blush and smile like an idiot when anyone asks about him. I just didn’t know you guys were together already. — Who could blame him, he loved to pick on his slightly younger brother. It’s what siblings are for, right?

— We’re not that touchy… — Arra mumbled while covering his now tomato-red face with his hands. Luca faced his… boyfriend? and a small smile appeared on his lips.

— What are you even doing in Dad’s office? — Luca tried to divert the conversation. He looked straight at Enzo.

— Tutoring. — Enzo opened the door he was leaning against to reveal a very tired looking Iker at the extensive glass desk.

— So, you’re busy. We’ll leave you to your work. — Luca gently pushed Arra down the corridor and into his bedroom. The poor boy still looked as if he was about to have an attack of sorts. — Good studying! — He said with an annoying grin and closed the room’s door.

— Okay, can we please finish the session now? I have places to be at eight and it’s almost half-past six. — Iker said rubbing his eyes wearily.

— Sure, sorry.— Enzo said as he closed the office door and returned to his seat on the otherside of the glass desk — Wait… Places to be? — He lifted his eyes from his notebook to look at Iker.

— None of your business. Now did you finish _Las Bodas de Sangre_ or not? I don’t even know why I’m asking this I know you didn’t. You do realize that you have a test on Thursday about this novel, don’t you? — Great! Lecture incoming. Yes, he was aware that he was a complete failure as a Spanish student. He wasn’t going to need to uncover the secrets of novels in real life anyways, nor was he gonna need any of the oh-so-useful grammar he was obliged to know by heart. God, Enzo really hated Spanish, not the language itself, that one was cool, but the whole subject. Truth be told, Iker had helped him a lot the past weeks. He was actually confident he could get a passing grade in this test. — You’re not even listening I don’t know why I’m still talking. It’s late and your attention span has evidently ran out. We should finish this here. But Enzo, I know you’re more than tired of hearing this but, this is for your own sake, just read the goddamn book. I’ll see you on Friday then.

— I will, I promise. — He kept a serious face, despite really wanting to smile because it was finally over. Oh and Iker swore, that was funny too. They both tidied the desk up and Enzo accompanied his tutor to the door where he bid his goodbyes. As he walked to the kitchen he heard the front door open as his mom and  his two youngest brothers entered the house. He opened the fridge and fetched himself a peach. Gotta stay healthy. Théo walked into the kitchen and greeted Enzo with a handshake. — Did you had fun at school?

— Ha, as if, school’s only fun for Elyaz and i bet even he doesn’t have fun anymore. — Théo retorted with a heavy expression.

— Christ, you’re way too young to be that pessimistic about school. It’s gonna get much worse, you should cherish the happy moments now. And don’t do drugs. — He ruffled his brother’s hair and made his way upstairs. Just as he turned into the hallway he came face to face with Luca and Arra making out in the corridor, again. — Uh hum… Back to the halls are we? Mom’s here and so are Elyaz and Théo, try to keep it down.

— I know that, he was leaving and I was just saying goodbye. — This time Luca didn’t even flinch he kissed Arra on the cheek and they both passed by Enzo and proceeded to descend the stairs. Arra was usually very talkative and laid-back, but right now he was extremely shy. Well, maybe he wasn’t counting on Enzo finding out just yet. Arra’s exit could get interesting so he carefully positioned himself in the staircase hidden but peeking behind the wall to see how the situation would unfold. Luca approached their mom, Arra following him carefully, while she was storing the food she’d just bought.

— Uhm… Mom, Arra was here to finish the school project but he’s leaving now, is that okay? — Enzo sniggered from his spot. He’d never seen Luca tiptoe around having a friend over so much.

— Of course it is okay! It’s not like I’m going to stand between you and your schoolwork. Come here, Achraf, you’re welcome anytime, honey. — His mother bid her goodbye with a kiss on both of Arra’s cheeks.

— I’ll take him to the bus stop, be right back.

— Bye, Mrs. Zidane — Arra said as they both left the apartment. Enzo decided that he could eat some more so he re-entered the kitchen. He grabbed one of Théo’s freshly made toasts which got him a deadly glare from the previous toast owner.

— How come you never bring any friends over, Enzo? — He stopped muching on his toast and looked over to his mother.

— I had tutoring today, if you consider Iker my friend then I always have friends over. Oh, and i don’t have “school projects” that take that long to finish. — He retorted quite ironically whist waving his hand to the door.

— I don’t think they work a lot on the “school project”… — Théo quipped in.

— What are you trying to say exactly? — Their mother eyed them suspiciously. Enzo just stared at his brother not really knowing if Théo knew about Luca and Arra or not.

— It’s just what i hear from my room… — He shrugged.

— You’re being too vague! What did you hear? — This was interesting. God, he was gonna have so much fun picking on Luca he’d even forget about his non-existant love life. To be fair it was hard getting one when you were grounded.

—Let’s just say the sounds Luca makes are not the ones someone doing a project should do… Or Arra’s for that matter. — Luca chose that exact moment to enter the house again. He closed the door and looked into the kitchen where all eyes were now on him. Luca’s eyes moved immediately to Enzo. Enzo discreetly shook his head as if to say it wasn’t his fault. Luckily their mom decided to take the matter into her own hands.

— So, Luca, how’s the project coming up? You know, I like that friend of yours, Achraf, he’s very polite. — Luca was fairily confused, although he managed to answer nonchalantly.

— It’s going alright we’re almost finishing it. Just the conclusion missing and editing the presentation.

— What is it about? — Théo was having none of it and, honestly, Enzo was loving it. It was amazing. Luca completely froze. He didn’t know what to say, he just stood there looking at Théo and blocked. Then he let out a breath he probably didn’t know he was holding and sat on one of the stools.

— Ugh… I… — He hid his face behind his hands, elbows pressed against the counter top. — There’s no project…

— That was much quicker than I thought it would be. You have to understand you’re a terrible liar, Luca. — The patronizing tone on their mother’s voice didn’t go unnoticed. Luca slumped even more in the stool, face still behind his hands. — Why did you make the project up? Wouldn’t it be easier to say the truth?

— Like what? Oh hey, mom, can I bring my friend Arra home so we can make out on the bed?

— Making out!?

— Oh my god!? You didn’t know? I thought you did… — At this point Luca seemed as if he was gonna have a stroke at any moment. Not that Enzo was worried at all, he was having the time of his life.

— I thought you were doing drugs! — At this Enzo just couldn’t contain his laughter any longer.

— Oh, that explains the sounds. — Théo joined in on the discussion, gesturing his discovery.

— What sounds? — said both Luca and their mom.

— The _moans._

— WHAT? — Luca was as red as a tomato. And Enzo couldn’t stop laughing, he was almost out of breath and his abs hurt.

— Luca Zinédine Zidane Fernandéz did you have sex in my house? — His mother had a stern look one her face but it didn’t match the playful glint in her eyes. Enzo knew their mother, she was having fun picking on Luca too. Luca just threw his head on his crossed arms on the counter and groaned.

— No! I didn’t! I have no idea what he’s talking about!

 

— It was something like this _“oh, luca, please, god, ahhh”_ rings a bell? — Théo was downright cruel. Enzo had fallen on the floor in the middle of Théo’s dramtic performance. Luca just stared at Théo unable to say anything. Their mom was laughing too now. And poor Elyaz had no idea what was going on, he was only 9 after all.

— We were just kissing! I swear! — He looked at everyone to make sure they all believed him. Enzo, who had been able to contain his laughter a bit more and lift himself from the floor, chose this moment to join in.

— I’m not sure I believe you… Judging by the way you were sucking face with him on the hallway.

— How vulgar, Enzo! — His mother scolded.

— Sucking face? What are you 13? And i swear we were only kissing. — Then on a much lower almost inaudible tone he added — It’s not my fault I’m that good at kissing.

— Okay but if you were kissing him then how could he talk? — Théo was going full-detective now. They all looked at Luca expectantly.

— I was kissing his neck, maybe?  

— Or his nipple. — Their mom added cheekily.

— Oh my god, Mom! Gross! — Enzo felt nauseous all of a sudden. Théo looked pretty grossed out as well. But Luca, he was silent, eyes on the floor and the previous blush had taken over his entire face. — Oh no… That was it wasn’t it? Oh my god!

— You kids forget that I also know how to make boys moan. — His mom added as she patted Luca’s shoulder. — Now, if you’re not gonna help, I’d like you out of the kitchen cause I have dinner to make. You go pick on your brother somewhere else.

— No, thank you, I’m traumatized enough for a lifetime. Thanks to your guesses… Gross. I’ll be in my room if you need me. — Théo said as he rose from the stool his face frowning. They all quickly got out of their mother’s way in the kitchen and made way to the stairs.

— Uhm, Enzo, can I talk to you? — Luca asked cautiously.

— Yeah sure let’s go to my room, I don’t really wanna seat on your bed. God knows what you’ve been up to in there. — He scoffed at his younger brother. If looks could kill Luca would’ve commited fraticide. They both entered Enzo’s room. He sat on his office chair and spun it so he could face Luca who was sitting on his bed. The latter looked quite bothered, if Enzo didn’t know better he’d say he was offended, but he’d known Luca all his life. Due to their close age they had always been very close. Enzo could easily call his brother one of his best friends, and Luca knew that. His brother never took things personally and knew that the family’s teasing was friendly.

— Is it about your boyfriend?

— That’s the problem. — Luca answered still looking down at his hands. — I don’t know if his my boyfriend or not…

— Well, did you talk about it? — Enzo had no idea why his brother would go to him of all people to ask for relationship advice, after all Enzo’s only girlfriend had been in elementary school. They say single people give the best relationship advice. They say that, right? He didn’t just make that up? Right?

— No…

— How long have you been together?

— Uhm… around a month.

—A month? Have you ever said you loved him or he told you? — He was making it up now, all those romantic comedies his mother – and father, for the record – had made them go through were proving themselves useful.

— I mean not directly?

— Uhm… Are you in love with him?

— I… I don’t know I’ve never been in love. I think so though.

— Well me neither but… Oh I have an idea. Last Spanish class we read some poems about love. It was gibberish for me but let’s see if you can relate to it, then you’ll know if you’re in love of not!

— You’re way too excited for this but sure go ahead.

Enzo started rummaging his bag for his textbook when he found it he turned the pages until he reached the poem he remebered better. _Amor_ by Juan Ramón Jiménez. He quickly read the poem to himself.

 

_El amor, ¿a qué huele? Parece, cuando se ama,_

_que el mundo entero tiene rumor de primavera._

_Las hojas secas tornan y las ramas con nieve,_

_y él sigue ardiente y joven, oliendo a la rosa eterna._

_Por todas partes abre guirnaldas invisibles,_

_todos sus fondos son líricos -risa o pena-,_

_la mujer a su beso cobra un sentido mágico_

_que, como en los senderos, sin cesar se renueva..._

_Vienen al alma música de ideales conciertos,_

_palabras de una brisa liviana entre arboledas;_

_se suspira y se llora, y el suspiro y el llanto_

_dejan como un romántico frescor de madreselvas..._

— So do you feel like it’s spring?

— Like the world is prettier and warmer? And the birds are happy and the sky is bluer? Yeah I do. — He was smiling now. Enzo kept reading each verse this time out loud.

— I relate to the whole thing, except the woman part obviously, but in a more vulgar, as mom would say, wording: do I think the sun shines out of his ass? Definitely.

— Well then? You’re clearly head over heels in love with him, you’ve been making out and doing god knows what for the past month and I’d say he likes you too, very much, why don’t you ask him to be your boyfriend and make it official?

— How do I do that? — He looked up from the pillow he’d been smothering himself with.

— For starters stop drooling on my pillow and I have no idea! Just tell him. Say: Arra would you like to be my boyfriend, done.

— When?

— Oh my god! I DON’T KNOW! You should know that!

— Chill please I’m already nervous about this, and you’re most definitely not helping the situation by yelling.

— Just… Take him to the park and ask him!

— Right now?

— After dinner maybe?

— Shit, I don’t wanna face dad after all the “I know how to make boys moan” talk from mom and i bet she’ll say “so Luca do you want to tell your father something”. I’d rather spend that time making out with Arra, Lol.

— What the fuck? Did you say “lol”? How the hell do you have a love life? — They both started laughing. With him in the senior year and failing Spanish and his brother with his own issues they rarely had heart to heart conversations like this one. He missed that. Just pure bonding with his brother.

— You know what? Imma do it now. I’ll call Arra, hopefully he can meet me, and ask him to be my boyfriend. Thanks, man, you really helped me. — He got up from the bed and gave his brother a heartfelt hug.

— Just give mom a heads up. We’ll tell Dad you went to Arra’s to finish the “project”, okay?

— Thanks and of course I will.

 

‡

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this will be a filler chapter in one of my (hopefully near) future fics but I thought it could stand on its own too. :)


End file.
